Instincts of a Bookworm
by BlackOx
Summary: Everyone has a dark side that they never wanted anyone to see, but what happens when a destructive potion releases Hermione's devil to run amuck in her mind?


**I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I wish I did, but I know I can't make money off of this, or she would sue my bum.**

**Chapter 1 How She Came to Be**

* * *

"Miss Granger, please explain this to me again…I don't quite understand." Professor Dumbledore wiped and adjusted his glasses and I groaned in annoyance. 

"Professor Snape told me to drink Neville's potion, knowing he messed it up. As punishment." I pulled my hair behind my ear and I could hear her in my head again,

_There you go, telling everyone about little old me…_

"And she's talking to me. Right…now."

"What is she saying, Miss Granger?" and I dropped my head and replied,

"I rather not."

* * *

This all started…in Advanced Double Potions Class. We were working on a potion to alter one's thinking and one mess up, could cause the whole thing to be lethal or extremely faulty. And, of course, Neville…had screwed up his potion for the millionth time. 

"Neville, what are you doing? Wormwood first, wolfsbane second!" I took the wolfsbane from Neville and he sighed nervously as I mashed them in order, adding them to the cauldron, and it turned a sickening purple.

"I'm sorry, he just makes me…jittery." Neville leaned back and I didn't look at him as she noticed the potion bubble.

"Just pay attention…" I muttered, wiping my hands over when a large shadow swept over the table.

"Miss Granger. I believe you should pay attention, this potion…is supposed to be blue, not a horrid…purple." He spat, and glared at Neville who shrank in his seat. Harry and Ron looked up from their potions and grimaced. The Slytherins seemed to glow with excitement, as I, once again, am being scolded for Neville's wrongdoing. Not that I minded or anything, I just wanted…him to learn himself.

"Professor, I-"

"Drink it, drink it all." And I gasped, the last time this happened, I was blind for two weeks. Malfoy still hasn't let go of that. It wasn't my fault that I bumped into him while he was peeing! I couldn't see!

"But, Professor!"

"Don't do it 'Mione!" Ron called out, and Snape shushed him with the normal 50 points from Gryffindor. I gulped loudly as I took hold of a vile and dipped it in the hot, sticky goo. I shuddered and looked around, and my eyes rested on Malfoy who was grinning with hard, cold eyes. I drank the potion, glaring at him when I convulsed in my seat.

I could hear screams behind me, loud guffaw. Everything was scrambled as I fell to the floor, roaring in pain. Oh, the searing pain…it was unimaginable.

"Hold her down!" Ron threw himself on my midriff, and he had difficulty keeping me pinned along with other students.

"Check out her arch!" a student pervertedly pointed out.

_She's gone…he he, she's actually gone. _The voice was seductive and feminine, and it sounded familiar.

I kept hearing things as my mind stretched and I screamed once more, throwing people off of my pained body,

"DAMN IT ALL!" I managed to get out before one fist collided with my face. I was totally out.

* * *

I was in the library, but something was different. It was completely…empty…and dark. Almost like a ghost town. But me being in the library meant nothing, even though I was just in the dungeons. Without thinking, I pull out a book and sit in the only table right in the middle of the library. I flipped through the pages, only to find nothing special, when two long arms reached out from both sides of my head and grabbed my book. 

"Hey!" and the owner of those arms sighed in my ear,

"_I got your lousy book_." And she lifted over my head, and I could hear her smirking, she was so close.

"Just give it back," I turned and I was stunned by what I saw. A woman with green eyes, long russet curls down to the middle of her back. She stood tall and her shirt as half buttoned, and she had a seductive aura about her. This woman grinned at me, and I stumbled.

I saw me.

* * *

**Hehehe. This the first chappie to The Instinct of a Bookworm. I was totally bored when I watched this and I was watching the Butterfly Effect at 1:45 in the morning…total…boredom. Anywho, R/R! Ciao!**


End file.
